


Day 36: Roadside Attraction

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [37]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mr. and Mrs. Pines had alway been a frugal couple. Sometimes this had its advantages, such as when they finally did decide to spend some money, they were able to go all out. Other times, not so much, such as the fact that instead of flying to San Antonio for the family gathering, they would be driving.

That was in the twins’ perspective, at least. Their parents saw it as a great chance to not only save some money, but also have the whole family together and bond. Dipper and Mabel didn’t necessarily have a problem with that, just the fact that it was going to be three days of it heading there, followed by another three days for the return trip. There’s only so much a teen can handle.

It also meant their budding relationship had to be put on hold for a bit. Pretty annoying now that they’d been dating for a few months now and things were getting quite heated. Once they arrived, they’d be staying at their cousin’s house in his guest room, which had two twin-sized beds. Everyone else might think they’d sleep in separate ones, but why call it a twin bed if it’s not meant for twins? The excitement they both had for it was palpable. It’d be so much easier to sneak in some extra-special Twin Time without having to deal with the difficulty of separate rooms.  Too bad that would be in a few days. For now they couldn’t do anything for fear of their parents noticing, a fact all the more agonizing due to that anticipation.

That’s what Dipper thought, anyways. Mabel had a different perspective. Their dad had long ago bought a taxi van from a friend on the cheap. This meant the middle seat would’ve put Dipper and Mabel side by side, so the twins preferred to take the back seat as it’d give them a bit of space to play games and the like. More importantly, it also meant that there was a seat blocking the vision of their parents and what they were doing. Some of the luggage was stuffed in that middle space too, giving a little more coverage.

When Mabel’s hand slipped over his leg several hours into the drive, Dipper had to suppress his surprise. He tried not to look at her as the blush spread over his face when she continued on to his inner thigh. He grasped her wrist while checking the front to see what their parents were doing. Their mother was asleep and their father seemed to have entered highway hypnosis. He still felt a bit nervous about it, but he let Mabel continue.

Shuddering as she squeezed him through his shorts, he grabbed a book he had set aside earlier and brought it in front of them. They exchanged a glance and Mabel understood his plan, shifting closer to him. Using their outer arms to hold the book open, Dipper snuck his other hand under Mabel’s arm to slide between her legs.

The feeling of her warm, soft skin made it difficult to resist moving further in. It was easier to get under her skirt than to undo his shorts, though, and it was only fair to let her catch up. Once she had pulled his cock out into the open air, he slipped her panties to the side and touched her directly.

They both shivered as they quietly looked down at the book blankly, their attention totally focused on the ministrations they gave each other. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this sort of thing, just the first time they’d done it with their parents a few feet in front of them. There was a thrill from the fear of discovery, and Mabel felt Dipper harder than she ever had before just as he felt her wetter than ever. It was all they could do to keep their faces stoic for safety’s sake.

“Kids? You alright back there?” their dad called.

“U-uh, yeah! We’re just reading a book together!” Dipper said, raising his half of it up while Mabel followed suit. Their dad nodded at the sight of it.

“Okay, you guys look a little red, though. You aren’t feeling sick, are you?” He was flicking his eyes back and forth from the road to the rearview mirror.

“No, it’s, er, the heat is on, can you cut it off?” Dipper had panicked and thrown out the first answer he could.

“It is? That’s odd…” he looked at the panel, “Oh wow, it is! It must have been on the whole time, sorry about that!” He went back to looking at the road exclusively.

Dipper couldn’t believe their luck. His attention was brought back to more pressing matters when Mabel squeezed him a bit tighter and he looked to see her biting her lip. In his panic, he hadn’t noticed that he’d slipped two fingers inside her and was rubbing her in that particular spot he’d discovered a few weeks ago. His hand must have been on autopilot during all that.

Mabel hunched over behind the seat and let go of the book to bite her knuckle as she felt herself grow closer and closer to climax. Her hand on his dick moved slower as she had to focus more on not making a sound that would give them away. When she passed the threshold and waves of pleasure ran through her, she bit down even harder to prevent more than a whimper from escaping.

“You sure you guys are okay? What’s up with Mabel?” she heard their father ask.

“She just dropped something,” Dipper said.

Mabel took a second to compose herself through the panting gasps the aftershocks brought. “Yeah! Just dropped a ring!” she called out from behind the seat.

“Oh, alright. By the way, Dipper…”

Mabel didn’t pay any attention to what their father was saying. She intended to get a little revenge on him for going all out on her earlier. Since she was already hidden, she cautiously moved her head along his legs, gave a few quick pumps, and lowered his cock so she could take it in her mouth. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position and she couldn’t give a proper blowjob, but she could play with him a bit using her tongue as she continued stroking his shaft. The twitches in his legs brought a smile inwardly.

“Heh, yeah Dad, yeah… What?” Dipper looked down, “You need help, Mabes? Okay!” he said, bending down over her head. He had to make something up to get out of view, the tension within him boiling over as he came in her mouth. With their heads so close, he could just barely hear her swallowing. It was probably the most erotic sound he’d ever heard. When he finally finished, they pulled away from each other as best they could without becoming visible as they straightened themselves up.

“Here it is!” Mabel cried, taking a ring off her finger and holding it up.

“Oh good,” their father said absentmindedly, keeping his eyes on the road.

After a few seconds, he chanced a look back at the rear view mirror and saw his kids chatting quietly amongst themselves. They finally looked a little tired and hopefully would go to sleep soon. His wife could only fake unconsciousness for so long as he adjusted the wireless controls of the vibrator inside her and he could only hold on so long before she was able to return the favor. Maybe turning on the heat again would put the kids to sleep sooner…


End file.
